


Pleasantly Surprising

by Axel_the_Female



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LinkedUniverse, M/M, Not my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_the_Female/pseuds/Axel_the_Female
Summary: Wild's Hyrule seems to be the current location the Link party have found themselves, and Wild seems eager to introduce his new friends to someone very special.





	Pleasantly Surprising

Pleasantly surprising would be the best way to describe how the others felt seeing this sudden display before them. Wild wasn’t the best with sudden contact or speaking with others, especially those with more energy or presence than him. It made sense, he spent most of his time alone surviving and fighting or merely listening and taking orders whenever he was around others. Not that he didn't have friends, but they were far spread and Wild tended to prefer his time alone more than not. Yet here he was, going far and beyond out of their way to speak with and introduce just such a type of person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group had found themselves once again in Wild’s Hyrule, always a sudden shift from the liveliness of most of the others’ worlds. Lots of open plains, untamed animals, and few and far spread villages within various biome extremes. Yet even still, where they were now felt even more unfamiliar than the vast open lands they often travelled.  
The place they now found themselves now was a vast, seeming to never end mountain path. Around them however, were many puddles and small pools to be seen in the distance further down the way and some of the shrubbery seemed almost aquatic in appearance. There also seemed glowing blue markers to signify a path as they travelled down the beaten path. It was very damp, as if it had just rained but a moment ago despite the clear open skies.  
Most the group had made their complaints of the constant dampness of the place, but Wild simply lead on. Being the only one familiar with the area and being their only guide, they resigned themselves to trudge on.  
“This place seems kinda dreary dontcha think?”  
It was Warriors who broke the almost silent march, a couple resoundings agreement was heard, but Wild merely shook his head with vigor.  
“This place always makes me happy when I visit. The people here are some of the kindest. Trust me, this visit will be worth it once you meet him.”  
Wild’s spoke with almost reverence and excitement. The others merely gave him puzzled looks aside from Twilight and Time who only smiled knowingly; they had their suspicions what Wild could be referring to, though they held their tongues of course.  
“People?” Questioned Legend, looking around briefly at all the water around them as if to exaggerate a point.”What kinda people would wanna live here? There’s water everywhere, wood housing would rot and stone housing would sink over time as the foundation wouldn't be stable.”  
The eldest of them spoke up,”The Zora are a water loving race, they’re amphibious. Wild, by any chance are we visiting the Zora Domain?”  
The boy in question smiled, nodding once again.  
Ahead of the group was a sudden break from the wet grassy path and instead the beginnings of a long stone and marble walkway leading into the outer areas and winding paths of a quite fanciful city. At the walkways mouth were two tall towers that up their spires emitted the blue light as the path markers before. Taking in the sight, many of the band of heroes gawked in awe at the sheer intricacy and size of the city. However it wasn't for too long as a sudden boisterous voice yelled down to them from atop one of the towers.  
“Ho there Hylian travelers! Please wait before entering the ci-,” the voice cut itself off with a dramatic gasp followed by a hearty and deep chuckle.  
The heroes backed away at the sudden large form jumping down to stand among. In a few seconds of blurred bright red colliding with familiar bright blue, those closest to Wild a moment ago found themselves next to empty air. Twilight was the first to look around in concern and on high alert, his head swiveled side to side before resting on the surprising sight of their new company and his cub.  
Wild was so small compared to the large Zora, especially so when being hugged and held like a child would their favorite doll or toy. The Zoran man’s arms wrapped tightly around the hylian, his head nuzzling against the smaller neck as he spoke in a stream of excited words stopping every few moments for Wild to add in a short one or two word response.  
“Ah Link! My greatest most wonderful friend! It has been so long since last we met!”  
“ 3 months.”  
“Precisely, 3 months! An eternity it has truly been! It is so good to see you little one!”  
“You too.”  
Another gasp of excitement. “You must simply tell me everything you’ve seen and heard in these past months! We can hold a feast in your honor! Or would you like a small personal lunch instead? You must be famished from your travels, are you famished?”  
“Not terribly.”  
“Hmm, peckish then. A small brunch would be best then.”  
The Zoran seemed to speak aloud half to link and half to himself about possible plans, giving enough slack for Wild to turn himself around in his grip to have his chest against the amphibian’s arms and his own two arms folded atop the others tricep. He smiled warmly, oddly comfortable with the gentle yet forceful contact from the sudden companion. He looked to his fellow heroes, lazily waving a hand as he spoke, loud enough to be heard but soft enough not to disturb the still planning Zora.  
“So...are you gonna introduce us to your friend there or what?” Four questioned, his tone somewhat annoyed though his smirk and chuckle before speaking showed otherwise his true feelings of the circumstance.  
“This is-”  
“Ah how terribly rude of me!” The zoran in question shifted his hold on Wild, quickly but carefully placing him on the ground again before taking a low sweeping bow, his large tail-esque fin swishing to and fro excitedly like a dogs tail.  
“I am Prince Sidon, Prince of the Zoran people and this before you is the Zoran domain. Welcome! Will you all also be visiting and staying while our dearest Link is?” The Zoran seemed to smile, his golden eyes almost willing the others to say yes.  
Wild looked at the others with a similar though far toned down expression. The others quickly looked amongst themselves before turning their own gazes to Time. The eldest glanced at everyone before sighing in faux exasperation and nodding.  
“It’d be rude to turn down such hospitality. Plus, im sure we’d love to get acquainted with your friend here, Link.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As mentioned earlier, Sidon had gone ahead with the more private brunch idea, the dishes all being light fruit and fish served to the group in the Prince’s personal studies after a few extra chairs had been retrieved from empty guest rooms in the palace living quarters. As they all ate, the Zoran prince seemed to speak in an almost endless stream of questions and compliments towards Wild, changing to address one of the others on occasion to make sure all was well with their food. The sight of Wild so comfortable and friendly with another warmed Twilights heart, he felt a bit relieved in earnest.  
He knew Wild’s journey in his mission had been a lonely one, so knowing he did actually have friends was a pleasant surprise for sure. Though Sidon was certainly not the kind of friend Twilight had expected. Sidon was loud but not obnoxious, he was boisterous and flagrant with his words, a strange mix of formal and polite yet excitable and hyperactive like a child. He seemed to care for Wild quite a bit, though the circumstances between their relationship were unknown. Wild was a wild boy and hero, Sidon was the heir to a kingdom and a prince, Wild was quiet and spoke with his actions before his words unless he felt it necessary, Sidon seemed to have words to share in the thousands, yet they seemed to pair off quite well and fit into each other's company seamlessly.  
“Ah i’ve failed once again in my manners to you all, forgive me.” Sidon suddenly addressed all the other Links now. “I have yet to ask you all hardly anything, how terribly rude of me. How berated I would be if she saw..Now if i may ask, friends of Link, how exactly do you all know one another? Our dear Link has yet to bring other Hylians aside from Princess Zelda herself to our domain.”  
The room grew awkwardly silent, the group thinking over how exactly to respond. How much should they tell? Should they even say anything, what lie would they give instead? However, all their struggled thoughts and side glances were for nothing as Wild spoke.  
“They’re versions of me from the past, sorta. Something weird going on recently connected our times and versions of hyrule and now we’re travelling together…” He looked to Time as if to ask for confirmation that he spoke correctly. He eldest nodded slowly, adding on, “That’s an...oversimplified version of the situation i suppose, yes…”.  
The group was torn between staring in shock and exasperation towards Wild and curious and concerned glances to Sidon, trying to gauge his reaction.  
The prince hummed softly to himself, taking the information in. Seemingly far too quickly given the weight of what was just said so simply. He then smiled, sweeping his gaze over the group before him.  
“Well, any Link is welcome here with my blessing then. I wish you all the luck on your travels and quest, whatever exactly it may be this time. Remember,” he turned his attention back to Wild,” If things weigh on you too heavily, or should you ever feel you’re unable, it is no weakness to ask for help. You’ve me and all my people can offer, and now you’ve other allies too! So do great, but don’t let the world make you feel like you’ve no choice in your path. You may be a hero, but you’re also my dearest greatest and most important friend i’ve ever had.”  
Wild smiled, leaning into Sidons side and nodding. He made sure he had the Prince’s attention before ghosting his fingers against his chin and moving his hand forward and out from there.  
‘Thank you.’  
Sidon grinned, his sharp rows of teeth somehow showing more warmth than ferocity as he nodded. The Zoran raised his own hands, first pointing at himself, then crossing his arms wrist over wrist and finally pointing back at Wild. Then he made a motion laying one one thumb and wrist on the other, two fingers extended only on each hand and he pumped his arms moving his hands in a half circle away from him and then back.  
‘I love you. Take care.’  
‘Yes,” thought Twilight to himself watching the sign language “spoken” between the two, ‘pleasantly surprising indeed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Just a "what if the group met Sidon" quick fic i did inspired and set in the the linked universe au on tumblr


End file.
